


Bard

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: Cymry Paganaith [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bards, M/M, Neo-Paganism, Pagan Festivals, Pagan Gods, Paganism, Spirits, Spiritual, Yoon Jeonghan-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Jeonghan is a Indigenous Cymry Bard battling a terminal heal condition; second part published, and this part contains religeous and ritualistic context
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Cymry Paganaith [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691641
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Bard

**Author's Note:**

> Anything you think you know about Paganism - especially when it comes to the native People, the Indigenous Cymry and Gael Celts - forget it. Any film you've seen - Vikings (that's about the Norse and Scandinavians, a completely separate race), MARVEL (Thor and Odin and Freyja and Loki are Norse, completely different race).  
> I am a Indigenous Cymry woman, from a family whose been Indigenous Cymry pagans for hundreds and hundreds of years. This is how we work; plus I'm a Bardess myself. A Bard in true study is a study of genealogy of native bloodlines for marriage and alliance and taliesen selection between old blood families, human behavior and psyche, and, of course, religeous and political ritual. We are not hippies or Wiccans; Wiccans are just a sect made by a Welsh pagan professor to stop people moving in on the native cultures of all of us and invading our culture, and hippies are vermin who smoke drugs and don't pay tax - paganism is quite nasty to a point. Ethno-nationalistic, native, proud, hierarchy, the equality if men and woman - and about ten million other things. It's a massive starting note, but I wanted to put this in. I'm fiercely protective of my blood and culture; the Cymry are a very animalistic race. The way children are brought up, the way we think and hunt - I'll end up writing a book on this myself, I think. I sound very dark at the moment, but, truly, I'm delighted :) you wouldn't believe it though (I aplogise for the harshness)

Jeonghan looked up to the ceiling of the cave in a tribalistic and animalistic manner, right hundred feet up the cave walls, covered in carvings of ravens and horses and owls, celestial beings and the women, the Goddess's, that none of them could ever forget, for the Goddess's and the Gods lived with them every single day, as they did with their ancestors, parents. The children to come. Soot ablaze filled the four inch thick cutting into the stone beneath his feet, made thousands and thousands of years ago. The old Welsh kingdom, now called Glastonbury. He closed his eyes, grinning. The spirits started to sing, and he made sound too. The pagans - his brothers, sister, children, lovers - whooped and reveled. Black hair, dark skin, the Indigenous blood flowing beneath blue tattooed skin. Hair and bodies swung, and the flame leaped higher into the air. It burned Jeonghan's hair and skin. The hypnotic and arousing effects of the hawthorn he consumed made him electrified, his feet leaving the ground. A cascade came down over Jeonghan's eyes; eighty years since...

He shivered uncontrollably, then burst out laughing. The red fabric of his head-covering and robes shifted weightlessly around him. 

The bardoi had never stopped; he had never stopped. The world never stopped. His people had never stopped. 

"Pob un o'n harwyr yn pylu-" Jeonghan breathed in seductively deep, moving his hands in the air as he gave the bardoi, the Indigenous Cymry Bretonic Paganism, the power of his blood.

"Ac yn awr ni allaf sefyll i fod ar fy mhen fy hun

Gadael i fynd i leoedd perffaith.....

Cow-skin drums were bashed, and people whooped and screamed and howled. The fire burnt bright and dried, dead wood burned. It was heaven. It was Indigenous. No one in the entire world truly knew what they were, what they did. 

It made him high. It made him alive. 

No one ever talked about what they did. So the world didn't know; it couldn't be found on Google. You had to be one of the native to know. Jeonghan screamed in fury at the Wiccans; the sect for non-native cultures as they moved on Indigenous Cymry, Gael Celt, Germanic, Scandinavian, Norse and Serbian faiths and paganisms as they felt the world end. They had no right; and none of them actually were pagans. Paganism was terrifying, animalistic, tribalistic. They couldn't cope with anything, let alone the ritual of the native. 

They had no idea; this world of their own. World of their ancestors.

Every-night, Jeonghan lived and died. He was a Bard. 

But, nights like these, he became God. One of his beloved...Arianrhod.

No one knew anything. Not a single thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram: @theartoftootimingyou
> 
> Another thing I wanted to add - Bard and Bardess robes are blue, as rule of thumb, but when we are in ritual, we are the universe in company. The uniform is very tailored either; it's one huge sheet of fabric over our heads and wrapped around our bodies. If on the rare very sight you see a Bard, you'll happen to see lots of skin - legs, breasts, etc, the things that poke out. Oh, and the tattooing. That's more prevalent in Gael Celt culture; by the way, for those of you who will look this up, the tattooed people who are naked - they are the Picts of Scotland. They were a pagan tribe; separate race and identity to the Indigenous Cymry. You type in Cymry, and it's always the first picture that comes up - either that painting, or Catherine Zeta-Jones


End file.
